


Things Change

by fvckingavengers



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut, bucky barnes smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 19:18:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16898406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvckingavengers/pseuds/fvckingavengers
Summary: After completing a mission, Bucky and the reader retreat to her family’s vacation home for the night.





	Things Change

“Barnes, I’ve retrieved the files and I set up the timer. We’ve got three minutes before this place blows. Where the hell are you?” You shout through the com, running down the dark hallway. The only source of light is the flashing red alarm that signaled that the building had been breached. Besides your heels pounding on the floor, everything around you was silent.

The moment you and Bucky had set foot on Hydra’s compound, all hell broke loose. Gunshots were fired and blood was shed. You both had to fight your way through a blockade of agents just to get into the building. You split up to cover as much ground as quickly as you could, searching for all the files they had on The Winter Soldier.

“Bucky!” You try calling out to him again when you make it outside. Bodies are scattered on the ground, no one moving nor making it evident that they were even alive. As much as you try to veer it away, panic still manages to set in when there’s still no reply from your teammate.

Two bright headlights flicker twice, making you whip your head around in it’s direction. In that moment, you swear you’re done for. The moon does little to help your vision and you can’t make out the car until it starts rolling towards you.

“Get your ass in here, let’s go!” Bucky yells from the driver’s seat.

You run to the opposite side and climb in. Bucky pushes his foot to the accelerator and peels out of the lot and onto the highway. Not even ten seconds later does the bomb go off, igniting a flaming cloud into the night sky.

“Do you not have your fucking earpiece in? Why didn’t you answer when I called you?”

“I didn’t hear anything for a while so I took it out. What’s the big deal?” He replies in a gruff, annoyed tone.

Your mouth gapes as you glare at him. “What’s the big deal? I could have lost my goddamned life if I stood there and waited for you to let me know you were safe. What if I got hurt and needed your help? What if I was compromised?” You shake your head and exhale a deep sigh. “I know you’re not concerned with covering anyone else’s ass but your own, but you’re on a team now. You keep that earpiece in.”

Although there is little to no light shining on his features, you still see his jaw clench and his grip tighten on the steering wheel. “Got it.” He mutters through gritted teeth.

Your lips press into a thin line as you try to mind your temper. You ease into the passenger seat and finally take a minute to look at the clock on the dashboard. “The tower is too far to make the drive tonight. We’re gonna have to stop over somewhere.”

“Great,” His answer is short and curt. “Where are we gonna go and not draw attention to ourselves?”

“I know a place five minutes from here. Take the next left.” You see Bucky open his mouth to object from the corner of your eye. “Don’t. Don’t fight me on this. Just do what I said. Please.”

Without another word, Bucky follows your order and turns down the road you instructed him to. The street is filled by cozy looking beach houses. “That one,” You point to the gray house with a red door on your left. Bucky pulls in to the driveway and parks the car, watching as you get out and run up the steps. You lift the potted plant by the porch swing and grab the spare key.

As Bucky walks toward you, he takes in his surroundings. The street is quaint and quiet. He could hear waves crashing and smell the salt of the sea in the distance. “Whose place is this?” He asks, keeping his pace slow but still taking two stairs at a time.

“My parents. This is their vacation home. They live in the city. No one will come looking for us here.” You explain to him as you open the front door and silence the security system. You notice the smell of fresh paint and realize the couch and entertainment center are missing from the living room. “I guess they’re redecorating.” You shrug, switching on lights as you advance further into the dark house. “The master bathroom is in that bedroom. Why don’t you go shower? I’ll bring you some clothes.”

Bucky nods and wordlessly walks into the bedroom. He gets a couple towels from the rack and strips out of his uniform, leaving it on the floor as he turns the knob on the shower and waits for the water to heat up before stepping in.

You make your way to your bedroom, deciding to take advantage of your time alone and shower as well. When you turn on the light to your bathroom, your shoulders slump. The shower had been gutted out and only a bathtub sat in it’s original place. There was no way you were going to sit in your own wet filth, so you grab a set of clean clothes for you and Bucky and head back down the hall.

A cloud of steam rolls out when you open the bathroom door. You unzip your boots and leave them in the other room, then you work on removing your uniform. Bucky’s brows furrow at the grunts coming from outside the shower. He peaks is head through the curtain and watches as you push the leather down your legs, leaving you half naked.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Bucky’s voice was reasonably softer than you imagined it would be.

“I guess mom and dad decided to renovate the entire house. There’s no shower in my bathroom.” Bucky closes the curtain and gnaws at the inside of his lip when he sees you reach behind your back to unclasp your bra. “I’ll be quick, you won’t even know I’m in there.”

He stays quiet as you enter the spacious shower. While you stand under the water, he shampoos his hair and washes his body. You keep your gaze away from him, but from the way he tenses, you know he caught a glimpse of your flesh. You switch positions. Bucky rinses the suds from his body while you lather yourself.

“For the record,” Bucky mumbles as he wrings out his hair. “I knew you were in here.” He steps out of the shower and towels off before shutting the door behind him.

Your jaw clenches and you exhale sharply through your nose as you move under the spay to rinse off. Fucking child, you think to yourself. You shut the water off and dab your towel against your skin, wincing when you reach a particularly large bruise on your side. After tossing your towel in the hamper, you throw on a t-shirt, panties, and a pair of shorts, then shut off the light and make your way to the kitchen.

You expect to see Bucky lounging somewhere on your way through the house, but he’s nowhere to be found. A loud clatter resonates from your bedroom, followed by a whispered curse. You open the door to see Bucky readjusting your standup lamp. “You remember what curiosity did to that cat, right?”

His lips curl upward slightly. If you had blinked at the wrong time, you would have missed it. “You gonna kill me?” He asks with a tiny sliver of playfulness in his voice.

“If you tell anyone that I still have a poster of N*Sync in here, I just might.” Exchanges with Bucky were always short and professional. There was already a small crack in the shell he kept himself hidden away in and you wanted to ease him out even further. “What are you doing in here anyway? Going on a panty raid?” Bucky opens his mouth to speak, but you interrupt him with a nod of your head. “Second drawer.”

You lean against the doorframe and watch him consider his next move. He knows you’re trying to make him squirm, and he can’t find it in himself to give you the satisfaction of him shying away. He pulls the drawer open and hooks his finger around a red string before lifting his hand to asses the garment. “Are these even comfortable?” He chuckles and holds the thong in both hands to get a better look at it.

“Comfort isn’t the idea.” You smirk and quirk a brow.

He’s intrigued, and you wonder if he’s even seen a woman in lingerie since he’s been out of the hands of Hydra. But as quickly as Bucky’s mood lightened up, it turned cold just as fast. He drops the fabric back into your drawer and closes it with a little too much force. “Got any food in this place?” He asks gruffly as he walks past you and toward the kitchen.

For what feels like the millionth time that night, you roll your eyes at his standoffish behavior. You follow him and peer into the fridge while Bucky looks through the pantry. “Why do you have to do that?” You don’t have to look back at him to know he’s giving you a confused look. “Act like a child and cower away when you start to let your guard down.” You clarify.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” His answer is short. You realize he may be right. He might not fully know what he’s doing to upset you. Decades of abuse turned him cold and scared of things that are unfamiliar to him.

“Is it me?” You ask, closing the refrigerator and turning to him. “Do you not like working with me? If that’s the case then I’ll talk to Fury and make sure he doesn’t put us on assignments together anymore.”

Bucky’s jaw clenches and his knuckles turn white from his vice grip on the door. “No, it’s not you, okay?” He releases a heavy sigh and lets his head hang before shutting the pantry and running a hand through his hair. “I’m fucked up. That’s no secret. I don’t—I don’t know how to interact with people anymore. The part of my brain that’s supposed to register kindness and reciprocate it has turned to mush.” You open your mouth to speak, and he already knows what you’re going to say. That you would help him if he would allow. But his stubbornness outweighs his yearning. “I’m past help, Y/N. Don’t waste your time.”

You drop your gaze from him and nod softly. “Alright.” Your voice is no higher than a whisper, but it echoes around the vast room. He moves aside when you wordlessly reach behind him for the loaf of bread and watches silently as you get the butter and cheese from the fridge. Bucky sits at the table on the other side of the kitchen, eyeing you while you move around the stove. The only noise breaking the quiet is the sizzling of the bread when it meets the hot skillet. Neither of you attempt to speak while you eat. If you’re not looking at your plates, you’re looking at your phones when updating the team of your whereabouts.

“I’m gonna go get ready for bed.” Bucky announces as he rises from his chair to pick up his plate.

You nod, still not looking from from your text thread to Sam. “I’ll be there in a minute.” Bucky’s brows knit and he halts his movement. “You were in my bedroom, did you not notice that there wasn’t a bed in there?” You ask, slight annoyance dripping from your words as you rinse your plate off. “My parents have a king sized bed. You stay on your side, I’ll stay on mine.”

After putting the dishes away, Bucky follows you into the bedroom. You both brush your teeth with the spare toothbrushes that were always supplied under the bathroom sink. Bucky helps you turn down the bed and you both lay on the pillow top, sighing contently as the memory foam conforms to your bodies.

“I’m sorry.” Bucky murmurs. “I’ve been nothing but an asshole since we got here. I am grateful of you for letting me stay.”

His tone of voice was so soft and sincere, you almost turned the lights back on to make sure it was still Bucky laying next to you. “I’m sorry, too.” You admit. “I should be more understanding of what you’re going through.”

“No,” Although you were surrounded by darkness, you could still feel Bucky’s gaze on you. “I appreciate that you’re not sympathetic. Everyone always tip toes around me, yet here you are calling me out on my shit, not treating me like a child.”

“You like that I keep it real with you, but you still act like a inconsiderate jackass?” You ask, more out of curiosity than sarcasm.

The chuckle Bucky releases is lighthearted, making a small smile spread across your face as well. “What can I say? I’m a work in progress.”

You move to lay on your back and turn your head to him. “Apology accepted. Get some sleep, Buck.”

Bucky is comforted by your smile before you close your eyes. He shifts onto his side to face the wall and lets his eyes flutter closed. A minute later, you feel him move again. This had been one of the most exhausting days of his life, how was he not knocked out by now? He flops back on to his side, but facing you. “Hey, Y/N?” You keep your eyes shut, but respond with a soft hum. “What was it like growing up here?”

You humor him and roll over to lay on your stomach. "It was awesome. My parents always made this place feel so homey. We'd come here at least three times a year. They taught me how to surf when I was five. We'd go for walks on the pier every night. Met a couple of my ex boyfriends here." You sigh and smile softly. "I'd wake up every morning to the smell of bacon and the sound of my parents laughing."

"That sounds amazing," You can tell he's thinking about something, but you wait for him to share instead of probing. "We didn't have much growing up. The depression hit us hard and our spending became a lot less frequent. But we had each other, so it wasn't as hard as it could have been."

Your heart sinks at the image of him and Steve, the pureness of them before they were exposed to the serum that enhanced them to do unbelievable things. “Do you miss anything about the 40s? I know getting used to how things are now must have been a shell shock.”

"I miss the ease of life back then. Things were planned out for you and surprisingly, most people didn't mind. Meet a girl, get married, buy a house, have kids. All pretty simple. Easy to accomplish. Now things are so much more complex." He traces the seam of the pillowcase with his finger. "What did you think your life was going to look like when you were younger?"

"My dad wanted me to become an architect. He claimed that I built above average sandcastles as a kid. My mom wanted me to be a nurse. I assumed I'd eventually give in to one of them, but then Tony found out about the things I can do. My old college professor is friends with him and he said he didn't wanna see me get stuck with some office job that wouldn't let me live up to my potential. I got on board in the lab and then he decided to train me in combat. Now here I am."

"I always figured I'd end up working in a factory. That's what most people did in my day." He sighs heavily and you can hear a small rattle in his throat. The tears stay in his eyes, making them glisten. "When the war broke out the only thought on my mind was keeping my family safe."

You bite the inside of your lip, resisting to physically reach out to him, knowing he probably wouldn't react well. "You did all you could, Bucky." The only reason you know he nodded is because you could hear his beard scratch against the pillow. He opens his mouth like he is going to ask a question, then reconsiders it. You smile softly and whisper, "Goodnight, Buck." You close your eyes but listen for a few more minutes to make sure he doesn't say anything more before you drift off.

-

Bucky’s eyes flutter open, his internal clock waking him up at an hour that seemed unfit. He takes a moment to assess his surroundings, surprised at how at ease he felt despite it being unfamiliar to him. It’s then he realizes that to his knowledge, he had a peaceful night. He didn’t stir uncontrollably. He didn’t wake up in a cold sweat with his heart beating at an abnormal rate.

The sound of your soft breathing pulls him from his thoughts. Bucky looks to his side and sees you still sleeping soundly, laying on your stomach and hugging your pillow with your hair messily strewn over your face. He can’t fight the smile that tugs at the corners of his lips, but he’s thankful you’re not conscious to tease him about it.

Carefully, he pushes the covers off and rises to his feet, stretching as he quietly walks toward the kitchen. He looks into the refrigerator and pulls out an unopened package of bacon, deciding that making breakfast would be the first step in making amends with you.

-

The sunlight filters through the blinds and the aroma of frying bacon enters your senses. You open one eye and notice that Bucky's body no longer fills the empty space beside yours. Your mind is still clouded by sleep but your legs manage to carry you to the kitchen. "Morning," You yawn as you rub your eyes.

A tentative smile stretches across his face, stealing a glimpse of you before turning is attention back to the stove. “How’d you sleep?”

“Better than I have in a while, actually. Have you been up long?” You ask, peering around his side and watching him flip the bacon before moving to scramble the eggs.

He gives a one shouldered shrug. “Twenty minutes?” The muscles of his back moving under his shirt entice your gaze to linger longer than necessary. “Would you mind making some coffee? I don’t know how I managed for forget that.”

"Yeah, of course." You shake your head to rid the thoughts running through it as you step over to the Keurig to get the coffee brewing. When two mugs are filled, you walk back over to him and hop up on the counter beside him. "So uh, how'd you sleep?" You ask as a lame attempt of small talk, wanting to take advantage of his calm demeanor.

Bucky shrugs, "Didn't get too many hours, but no nightmares so that's a plus." He turns his head you look at you and you see his eyes quickly flash down to your lips. His cheeks become dusted in a light shade of red and he turns away to start putting food onto your plates.

“Thanks for doing all this,” Your voice is sincere and almost shy. “It was really nice of you.”

He takes your plates over to the table on the other side of the room and nods you over before taking his seat and biting into a strip of bacon. “It was nothing. Just wanted to do my part.” His toothy grin nearly knocks the wind out of you, never have seen his face light up in such a kind nature.

When you're both finished Bucky stands to collect the plates. You protest, but he is having none of it. When you try to hold the dish out in front of your body and away from him, Bucky slides up behind you and wrestles you for it, taking the dirty plate from your hand. Realizing the position you’re both in, the two of you freeze with your back to his chest. You can feel his labored breath on your neck and he can feel your heart rate rising as you look over your shoulder at him, arm still outstretched.

You swallow thickly. “Y-You cooked. At least let me clean up.” You say softly as you look up at him.

His right arm pulls the plate out of your hand and sets it down on the counter, then that same arm curls around your waist. He whispers into your ear," What are we doing, Y/N?”

Feeling the warmth of his breath fanning over your skin makes you shiver harshly. “What do you mean?”

"You're feisty and sarcastic in the field, but kind and welcoming here. You talk to me without trying to force the conversation, you let me have first shift in the shower then decide to join me. What do you want this relationship to be, Y/N? Because I can't keep dancing around the issue." You can feel the stiffening of his muscles as worry seeps into his veins.

"I could ask you the same question," You turn in his arms to face him and raise an eyebrow. "Up until last night I thought you hated me for reasons that I couldn't decipher. You joke around with me, then turn cold. Then you wake up and make me breakfast," Your gaze softens slightly. "And you haven't let go of me for some time now."

"I don't know what I'm feeling. Haven't felt this way since before the war, I don't know what it is," He looks anxious and almost scared. You can see him slowly lean down while his gaze drifts from your eyes, to your lips, then back. "Tell me if this isn't something you want." He leans in further and presses his mouth to yours in an innocent, closed lipped kiss.

By reflex, your lips press against his gently. When he pulls away, you’re tempted to lift up on your toes to bring his mouth back to yours, but opt for slowly opening your eyes and taking in his reaction instead. His expression is a mixture of emotions. Confusion, hopefulness, anxiousness. Your hand rises to cup his cheek and your thumb trails along his bottom lip.

His lips press to the pad of your thumb softly and his eyes lock in on yours. Your fingers wrap around the nape of his neck and you pull him back down, parting your lips and pressing them to his. Bucky meshes his lips against yours, keeping the pace slow, wanting to make the intimate moment last. His lips remain soft and he tilts his head to deepen the kiss. When you pull away, he doesn't allow. He eagerly leans in to chase your mouth, which makes a grin spread across your face.

Bucky backs you up into the edge of the counter before picking you up and setting you on top of it. Your legs instinctively wrap around his waist as his hands rest on your thighs. You carefully sink your teeth into his bottom lip, nipping at it and suckling on it.

In one fluid action, your shirt hits the floor. Your chest heaves and your heart pounds hard and fast, but you make no effort to cover yourself from him. His eyes dart from your eyes, to your lips, to your chest. The corner of your lips turn up into a smirk, “You know how to treat these?”

Bucky smiles behind a bitten lip and hums as he nods. “Might be a little rusty, but I think I remember.” He dips his head down and glides his flattened tongue against your nipple. A metallic thumb and index finger encase your right nipple, rolling it as he sucks the left one into his mouth. Then, he switches to give your breasts equal treatment.

“How about we even the playing field,” You tease, tugging the back collar of Bucky’s t-shirt. As soon as he’s free from the unneeded material, he latches his mouth to the side of your neck, leaving behind a bruise that he was proud of. “Are you sure you wanna do this?” You pant, trying to resist moving your hips against him. “W-We can stop if you want. I’ll just get myself off before we leave.”

His eyes darken at the thought of you bringing yourself to orgasm. “Show me?” He asks hopefully. “What it looks like, I mean. When you get yourself off?”

Your legs tighten around his waist and you bite your lip. “You wanna watch me touch myself?”

Bucky’s breathing deepens and he nods, “Yeah. Wanna see what you do to make yourself feel good.”

"Dirty boy." You tease. Your back straightens as your hands form to the curve of your breasts. Your fingertips brush the hardened nipples before tugging at them, Bucky never dares tearing his eyes away as they bounce. You flatten your palms against the countertop and lift your hips, "Take them off." You urge, hinting at your clothed bottom half.

Taking advantage of your position, he leans down and kisses your covered clit before pulling your shorts and panties down and tossing them elsewhere. Your legs spread, heels planted on the edge of the island. Bucky's jaw goes slack and his breath hitches in his throat. You allow him time to savor the sight before reaching your hand out and holding three fingers to his mouth. His eyes lock with yours as he opens his mouth and flattens his tongue against them. When you’re satisfied, you draw your hand back and press your digits to your clit, rubbing slow, hard circles.

Bucky steps closer and pulls you to the edge of the counter. His hands guide your legs to wrap around his hips so that he can feel them shaking. Keeping a steady pace, you wrap your free hand around the back of his neck to bring his lips back to yours. Your mouth is greedy, hungry for the taste of him while your orgasm draws close. "D-Do you wanna try?” You whisper breathlessly.

He nods and slowly brings a hand down to the heat radiating from between your thighs. His touch is light on your clit and you moan quietly as he pulls the hood back to get more contact. “May I?” He asks, teasing your slit with the pads of his fingers.

After you give him permission, he slips his middle finger into your cunt. You both gasp, you from the sensation of his curling appendage, and him from the feeling of your walls pulsating around him. "More," You request through a desperate moan.

His ring finger joins the first as the heal of his hand moves faster over your clit. You feel his pace pick up and you move closer to the edge, "Tell me when you're close.”

You whimper, and as much as you hate to do so, you push his hand away and squeeze your thighs together. Your labored breath slows as you look up at him and bring his hand to your mouth, slowly sucking his middle finger between your lips and inching down until you reach his knuckle. After pulling off, you allow him to taste the arousal coating his ring finger. "I wanna cum with you." You grin, nodding to the round dinner table two feet away. "What do you say?"

He doesn't answer, instead, he picks you up and carries you over to the table and gently sets you down in front of it. Pushing you down so that your chest rests on the hard surface, he leans in and kisses your shoulder at a teasingly slow pace.

A moan scratches out of your throat as you grow impatient, grinding your ass into his hips. "Bucky, please," You pant. "Want you."

You feel the grin on his lips at your begging and he decides to take mercy on you, pushing the head past your barriers and letting you adjust. When you buck your hips against him again he slams himself into your tight heat and begins a bruising pace.

"Ohhh, yeah," You coo, placing your palms on the table and lifting your top half so that your back touches his chest. You raise your knee to the table, allowing Bucky to go deeper inside. "Mmm, fuck. Don't stop. M’so close."

Moans tumble out of Bucky’s mouth as his pace quickens. His metal hand moves down to your heat and rubs your clit at a ferocious speed. His name falls from your mouth in a squeal. The coil in your stomach unravels and you clench your walls around his cock. A delighted sob resonates from your mouth as you tremble harshly and cum around him.

He follows you soon after and collapses on top of you. You feel his heavy length pull out and away from you as he goes to get a towel to clean you up. After you both are relatively clean, he picks you up and carries you up to the bedroom.

“What are you doing?” You ask, somewhat amused by his behavior.

A wicket grin crosses is features. “Round two?”

You raise an eyebrow and match his smirk. "In my parents bed? Very naughty boy..." You taunt, kneeling on the mattress when he sits you down on it and tugging his arm to bring him closer. "But you were very adamant about getting back to the base last night."

Bucky shrugs leans down to kiss your shoulder. “Things change.” He explains simply. “Besides, as soon as we get back we’re gonna have to do mission reports and debrief Fury and Steve. As long as we stay here, we’re free to do whatever we want.”

Bucky takes a step closer, leaving no space between your bare chests. Your hands trail up his biceps and into his hair. "And what is it that you wanna do?" You ask in a low, sultry tone.

“Want you on top of me. Riding me hard, and fast. Think you can do that for me, Y/N.”

Your smile widens and you graze your nose against his sweetly. “Yes, Soldier.”

Holding you to his chest, Bucky spins the two of you around until you're straddling his thighs, "Come on sweetheart, ride me."

He's already hard, throbbing and ready for another release. You take him into your hand and lift up on your knees, smearing your wetness into his tip before sinking down until he's completely sheathed. "Your cock feels so good. So big. So fucking thick." You praise, rocking your hips into his.

Bucky’s teeth dig into his lip as he watches you bounce above him. His hands grip your waist and he leans into your chest, leaving his mark as a souvenir on your skin. You reach behind your back and cup a hand around his balls, rubbing them as you continue to thrust down on him. Bucky wraps his left hand around the top of the headboard, careful not to crush it in his grip, as his right hand reins down on your ass. “Harder.” He commands.

Your jaw clenches and you steady your hands on his chest. You lean down and take his bottom lip between your teeth, tugging harshly as you do as told. “Do it again.” You fire back with your own demand.

Bucky’s delighted hum rumbles in his chest, under your fingertips. His left hand joins his right and massages your glutes before simultaneously slapping your flesh. "Fuck," You moan as your fingers rub hard, fast circles on your clit. You feel his cock twitch under the pressure of your walls tightening around him. "C'mon, Buck."

“Go ahead, I’m right behind you.” He urges, words muffled by his mouth against your shoulder.

Your body thrashes, the coil in your stomach once again springing into action and making you come undone. Staying true to his word, Bucky surrenders under his climax, filling you with his warm seed. When the convulsions die down, you sigh contently and smile at the man slumped beneath you. “You’re making me wanna stay.”

“How long can we stay here?” His eyes shine bright with hope.

You glance at the clock on the nightstand and frown when you say that it’s already past ten o’clock. “If we’re not back at the tower by noon they’re gonna be less than pleased with us.”

Bucky growls in disapproval and rolls so you lay below him. He tucks his head into the bend in your shoulder and neck before saying in a husky whisper, “We can stay a little longer and just drive really fast.” He suggests. “We’re Avengers. The city cops would let us slide.”

You grin, pushing his hair out of his face and kissing his temple. "We could always take this party back to my place or yours. There's no rule that says we can only be together here." Your tone is laced with hopefulness as you trace the plates of his metallic shoulder.

There's an anxious pause, "Would you really want everyone else to know about us?"

"Well, first there needs to be an us for them to know about." You joke lightheartedly. "Do you just want this to be about sex," You swallow thickly. "or do you want more?"

A tiny flicker of fear of rejection shines in his eyes, "I want more. Dates, kissing in public, lazy Sundays and relaxed late nights. Only if that's what you want too."

"Are you kidding me?" Your grin broadens from ear to ear as you lean in to him. "An offer like that? I'd be crazy to pass it up." Your lips mold to his as your hand runs through his hair.

His lips are soft and gentle against yours. He separates from you and kisses your nose, "As great as a third round sounds, I need a rest. Libido isn't as great as it used to be." The chuckle he finished his sentence makes you realize he's only partially serious.

You pat his shoulder and wiggle out from underneath his body. "Rest up on the ride back, then we can have sex on your couch." You shrug, pulling a shirt over your head. "Get some more rest while we debrief, then you can fuck me on my balcony."

"Fuck yeah." He joins you in getting dressed before pulling you to his chest and kissing your forehead. "I can't help but think we should clean up your parents' bed."

You lean up on your toes to peck his lips before moving to strip the bed. "They would like you." You smile softly, eyeing him as he pulls out a fresh pair of sheets from the linen closet.

He chuckles at your kind words, "Not after they find out what I did to you in here."

Your laugh echoes around the room as you wrap your arms around his neck. "What they don't know won't hurt them..."


End file.
